Rising and Falling Reverse Pines
by Sirhorsealot
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Gleeful were searching the mindscape one night for a creature that could grant their wish. To permanently end the Pines family. (Warning; small bits of Dipcifica) This is my first story. Hope you enjoy it and please review!
1. Jumping Into A New Dimension

"HEYA PINE TREE!" A crackling, electric voice said, addressing Dipper.

Who was that? Show yourself!" Dipper challenged, not in the mood for shenanigans.

"THE NAME'S BILL, KID. I THINK YOU WERE LOOKING FOR ME." A golden, triangle-shaped demon with one eye said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Look, BILL, my sister and I need to make a deal with you." Dipper said, his voice growing irritated.

"YEESH. CALM DOWN PINE TREE. SO, WHAT KINDA DEAL ARE YOU GONNA MAKE?" Bill asked, intrigued by this 'reverse' Dipper.

"I need you to enter Bud Pines' mind and get the code to the safe!" Dipper said, as though it were obvious.

"HMM... GIVE ME A FEW MOMENTS TO THINK IT OVER." Bill said, turning around. 'PERHAPS THIS OPPOSITE PINE TREE CAN HELP ME, TOO." Bill thought. "SURE, KID! IT'S A DEAL! BUT, I NEED YOU TO GO AND DESTROY A... CERTAIN JOURNAL FOR ME. IT LOOKS JUST LIKE YOURS, BUT HAS A THREE ON IT. IT'S ALSO IN ANOTHER DIMENSION." Bill said, holding out his now flaming hand. The reverse Dipper grumbled, reluctantly shaking the demon's hand. Little did he know, his whole world was about to be turned inside out.

The world flashed white as Dipper Gleeful found himself lying in a scruffy-looking bed. Rubbing his head in confusion, he suddenly notices his clothes. He's wearing a filthy red T-shirt with a dirt-coated dark blue vest over it. He looked over, noticing another bed. He recognized, abiet barely, his twin, Mabel. She had on a scruffy, bright pink sweater with a shooting star on it as well as a purple skirt. An uncomfortable weigh on his head prompted Dipper to feeling top of his head, disgusted when he came into contact with a dusty hat. He took the hat off his head, observing it. In some twist of fate, it had a pine tree on it. 'Funny. Bill called me Pine Tree.' Dipper remarked to himself. A grunt moved his gaze to Mabel, who, coughing, sat up.

"Where... Are we?" Mabel asked. Dipper couldn't help but notice the fact that his sister had braces. HIS SISTER. Not to mention she reminded him WAY too much of his secret crush, Pacifica.

"I think... we're in another dimension."


	2. The Odd Case of Dipper and Mabel Gleeful

Mabel looked confusedly at her brother. What was he wearing? Weren't those the clothes Gideon usually wore? Mabel lightly shook her head, trying to remember what happened. He efforts, however, were to no avail. She could remember nothing except wandering from her brother's side in the mindscape and a sudden flash of light.

"Another dimension? What do you mean?" Mabel asked, curious as to how her brother came upon this conclusion.

"I made a deal with a being named Bill. He said he would grant his side of the deal as soon as we destroyed a journal just like mine, but with a three on it." Dipper explained, frustrated. "I knew it was a bad deal, but what other choice do we have? Those Pines' will ruin everything!" Dipper exclaimed, fury rising; half directed at himself and half at the Pines brat, Gideon.

"So... You decided to trust a demon named Bill... Why, exactly?" Mabel asked, genuinely curious as to her brother's behavior.

"He said yes. He said he'd do it! He actually listened and agreed. I knew he was our last chance." Dipper said, his voice sounding defeated. He sighed, curling into a ball. Mabel got up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on you big baby! Stop pouting already and fulfill your part of the deal!" Mabel said, smacking Dipper in the back without much force. Dipper glared at her, gritting his teeth at her proud, 'sisterly' side. Yeah, more like commanding.

"I'll do what I say, when I say it. As will you. You should know your place." Dipper said with disgust, getting up. His leg muscles immediately protested. But, Dipper wasn't going to sit back down just because his legs hurt. He was Dipper Gleeful. He'd handled worse. "Come on. It's time we found out a bit more about this dimension and our places in it." Dipper said, beaconing for Mabel to follow.


	3. Discovering The Opposite

Dipper lead the way, Mabel following him obediently. They sneaked down the stairs, Mabel's pendant that allowed her use of telekinesis helping to guide their way. They looked over into a nearby room, finding a large, chubby man sweeping.

 **Soos?** Dipper mouthed to Mabel. Mabel shrugged, unsure of how to respond. They decided to avoid that room, heading instead to a large living room. An old man they both recognized as their great uncle was lying asleep in a yellow chair, head tilted skyward. Dipper let out a small laugh while Mabel just rolled her eyes.

 **Come on!** Mabel mouthed to her brother, getting irritated. Dipper pushed her out of the way, heading into... a kitchen? Dipper could hardly tell over the indescribable smell that hung in the room. Mabel nearly puked, covering her mouth with her hand to stop herself from retching. Dipper could feel her pain, at least this one time. His eyes widen as he realizes. He pulls Mabel along, bringing her back upstairs.

"I get it! In this alternate dimension, everyone's personalities are reversed! That just means we have to act like the opposite of ourselves!" Dipper exclaimed. Then, processing what he'd just proposed, his blood turned cold. If that was the case, then he would have to act CUTE and AWKWARD and he might even have to get along with Mabel.

"Wh... What?!" Mabel exclaimed, feeling her anxieties go over the edge. 'I have to be funny and crazy and... and... the life of the party?' Mabel thought, summing up her greatest flaws reversed. The Gleeful twins carefully went downstairs again, finding Soos to have disappeared. They crept into that room, finding what seemed to be Wendy.

Yo, Dipper, Mabel." Wendy greeted them. At least, they hoped she was greeting them.

"Hi... Wendy." Dipper said, half scared to death he was going to mess up, half trying to put on an act.

"Me and my firends are going to go to a haunted mansion tonight. Wanna come?" Wendy asked, her gaze warm.

"Nah. I think I'll stay here." Dipper said, holding back the urge to order her around.

"Really? Okay, then..." Wendy said, getting up and leaving. Dipper felt like punching the insignificant twit, but knew better that to draw attention to himself this early on. This was going to be harder than they thought.


	4. Bipper Returns

Dipper waited until Wendy had left, then turned and punched the wall. He hardly made a dent, but he had hardly tired anyways.

"Mabel, we need to leave. Right now." Dipper said. Suddenly, the world turned grey.

"NOW WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE? WE HAD A DEAL, REMEMBER?" Bill, appearing out of nowhere, said angrily.

"I don't care anymore! I have a backup plan anyway!" Dipper said, shouting at the demon who had brought this upon him.

"SORRY, KID. A DEAL'S A DEAL. IF YOU EVER WANT TO RETURN, YOU'LL HAVE TO SPEND TEN YEARS IN THIS DIMENSION. MAYBE EVEN MORE!" Bill said, his voice suddenly giddy. Dipper actually GROWLED at Bill, something he'd never sunk so low to perform even subconsciously. Mabel watched it surprise as Dipper walked up and punched the triangular, flat madman right in the eye. "OH, COME ON! EVERY TIME!" Bill screeched, rubbing his eye. Dipper grinned in satisfaction, practically from ear to ear. Mabel herself allowed a gentle smile spread across her deadpan face. "OKAY, FINE. I'LL SEND YOU BACK... BUT ONLY IF YOU LET ME USE YOUR BODY FOR A DAY!" Bill said, crossing his arms to indicate no further negotiations.

"Fine." Dipper said with a reluctant sigh. He held out his hand without a fuss.

"Dipper, stop it." Mabel said, her voice becoming panicked. Bill's hand met Dipper's and, quick as a whip, Dipper's soul was pulled from his body. His body fell limp to the floor! That is, until it rose and opened it's now yellow, slitted eyes.

"FINALLY! IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE INHABITED THIS BODY!" Bill exclaimed excitedly. This wasn't going to end well.


	5. I'M OFF!

Bill began his signature evil laughter just as Dipper realized how bad the situation was. Still, he didn't seem to do anything but float there like a puppet on strings.

"Dipper! Do something!" Mabel begged, knowing that when push came to shove, Dipper was a huge pushover. He never fought back if it got that far. He may look prim and intimidating, being the handsomest boy in Gravity Falls, but he really had some issues.

"What do I do?" Dipper asked, his pleading eyes on her.

"Ugg! I can't think right!" Mabel grunted, her thoughts wandering. Why was she loosing focus? "You could... try to push Bill out of your body by going back in?" Mabel suggested, out of ideas.

"No! That'd never work!" Dipper exclaimed, frustrated.

"SORRY TO INTRUDE ON THIS EVER IMPORTANT SIBLING TALK, BUT I'VE GOT WORK TO DO! IF YOU WON'T DESTROY THAT JOURNAL, THEN I WILL!" Bill exclaimed, the world returning to it's colored state. Sipper curled up into a ball, floating uselessly like a bubble.

"Oh, come on! You can do better than that!" Mabel yelled, mostly out of annoyance but partially because she believed in him.

"Oh, really? And what, may I ask, do you think I should do?" Dipper asked sarcastically. Mabel grimaced. Nothing to her was that funny, at least, not like it was to other people. Someone else would've laughed at that remark, but Mabel just grimaced, then facepanned.

"WELL, SHOOTING STAR, I'M OFF! WISH ME LUCK!" Bill-in-Dipper's-body, Bipper for short, said, waving good bye before rushing out into the world.

"Well, we're done for."


	6. Bipper's Chapter

"AH. FRESH AIR." Bipper said, holding his arms high in the warm, inviting summer air. It was these small, insignificant details that made possessing a body completely worth it. Bipper ran into the woods, not really surprised when he heard Mabel calling to chase after him. Who she was speaking to, Bipper had no idea. He ran and ran, unconcerned for her. His body's lungs began to ache. He just kept running. Why was he running? Well, he wanted to have some fun, of course! Not to mention that difficult Mabel Gleeful. She really wasn't anything like Mabel Pines, but that's to be expected, Bill figured. "HMM... WHAT TO DO..." Bill wondered, coming to a halt near the enchanted part of the forest. Then, inspiration hit him. "I KNOW! HOW ABOUT I GET THAT REVERSED SHOOTING STAR TO CHASE A SHADOW? IT'S PATHETIC AND HILARIOUS!" Bipper exclaimed, giddy at the idea of tricking the trickster herself. Especially since she had that powerful pendant. Bipper just shrugged, taking in another shallow, ragged breath. He snickered briefly before running straight left. He could actually hear Mabel now, her shoes loudly stomping in a fit of rage as she tried to track down the stealer of her brother's body.

"WELL, AS SHOOTING STAR IS BEING... ELEGANTLY DECEIVED... WHY DON'T I HAVE SOME MORE FUN AND GET PENTAGRAM AND LLAMA OVER HERE TOO?" Bill decided. "TONIGHT WILL BE THEIR LAST NIGHT IN THEIR DIMENSION. FROM THEN ON, THEY WILL LIVE HERE AS MISERABLE DOPPLEGANGERS." Bill said. He could already feel his fleshy body shake as his snickering grew louder and louder.


	7. The Woods of Shame

Mabel ran around the forest, Dipper following her.

"Bill! When I see you next, you'll get out of my brother's body and I'll crush you to pieces!" Mabel shouted, loosing her cool.

"Calm down. He has to be around here SOMEWHERE, right?" Dipper asked, trying to prompt Mabel to think positively about the situation. For Dipper, he was just glad he wasn't dead and that, due to his sister's pendant, they could still talk. Mabel shot him an angry glare before settling down on the ground, exhausted and defeated.

"What're we to do now?" Mabel asked herself, her eyes starting to tear up. Dipper tried to pat her on the shoulder, but his hand just went through it. With a sigh, Dipper just let her be. Before either of them knew it, someone was walking up to them. Dipper turned and shocked to find their great uncle Stan behind them.

"Now what're you doing out in the middle of the woods? We have customers!" Stan yelled at Mabel.

"S-sorry. I was... just looking for Dipper." Mabel said, her half-lie obvious. Stan just shook his head.

"Well, when you're done play hide-and-seek, you need to come help clean up." He said strictly, walking away. Mabel absentmindedly nodded, surprised by the alternate Stan. He was more... pushy and loud than their Stan; Stanley Gleeful. Mabel finally just decided to head back to the house, Dipper floating after her. Their trudge through the woods actually took longer than they though and, after about twenty minutes of walking, their finally found themselves back. That's when they noticed the giant sign on the top of the house and the aftermath of the tourists just leaving. Mabel slammed her hand into her face at the sight. In this dimension, THEY lived in the Mystery Shack.


	8. A Decision

Mabel begrudgingly restocked the shelves and sweeped. She, of course, grumbled to no end at the absurd chords she was being forced into, but she never let it show to the other employee, Soos. She tried to keep a joyful smile twisted on her face and even went so far as to start singing a cliché, catchy tune she made up herself. Whenever her face was out of Soos' glance, she always went back to frowning and being frustrated.

"Hey! Pick up the pace! Since Dipper isn't here, we have more work to do!" Stan commanded. Of course, by 'we' he meant 'me and Soos'. Another fact was that Dipper was just floating about, thinking quietly. He studied the alternate versions of the citizens he knew to be dull and suspicious in his dimension. Boy, the people in this dimension were gullable. Dipper hardly even recognized some of them. Finally, as Mabel finished up, Dipper got a plan.

"How about we stay here, see how long we can fare, get my body back and possibly try to keep our act up?" Dipper suggested. Mabel just rolled her eyes and shook her head, stressed.

"We can hardly hold our act as it is. How will we manage to stay here without being discovered?" Mabel asked him quietly, so not to draw attention to herself.

"Oh, come on. How hard can it be?" Dipper asked. Just then, someone yelled.

"Dipper, I need your help!" A voice very similar to Stan's cried out from somewhere under the floor.

"Hey Mabel, maybe you should go down and tell Ford Dipper's not here. I don't think he knows, dude." Soos suggested. Mabel nodded, finding the sound to have originated from a door hidden behind a vending machine. Mabel walked down, followed by Dipper, until they came across an elevator. A code was written down on a pad with multiple buttons and, pressing the right buttons, Mabel found the elevator door opened. She went inside, followed by Dipper. Whoever was down there didn't exist in their dimension.


	9. Meeting Ford

As the elevator door opened, the twins were greeted by the sight of a man so incredibly similar to the Stan in this dimension by appearance and their Stan by his manner of acting that they couldn't help but let their jaws drop in surprise.

"He must be Stan's brother or something. They look to be about the same age, not to mention their appearance correlations." Mabel whispered to Dipper, who nodded in agreement. "So... Great Uncle Ford... Dipper isn't here right now." Mabel said, hoping with all her might that her suspicions were correct.

"Really? What happened?" Ford questioned.

"He..." Mabel hesitated. Then she just shrugged and figured she might as well tell the truth. "His body is being possessed by a demon and he ran off." Mabel finished. Ford turned, shock and fury in his expression and posture.

"His name?" Ford asked, practically pushing the words out.

"Huh?" Mabel asked, not understanding his words.

"He asked you his name!" Dipper said, as though it were obvious to tell that.

"Well, I couldn't understand what he said!" Mabel said angrily to Dipper who promptly turned away from her. Mabel just rolled her eyes in annoyance. "His name was Bill." Mabel said. Then, as though some sort of bomb went off, Ford punched into the machine he was working on, getting to the inner circuits. He narrowed his eyes.

"Thank you, Mabel. That's all I needed to know." Ford said, his voice strained. Mabel watched as he picked up a few weapons, including a crossbow and a gun, and followed him as he walked inside the elevator. In the elevator, the tension was noticeable to anyone and Ford was gritting his teeth slightly and his hands were balled into fists.

"Look Mabel, I don't want you to get involved in this." Ford said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Mabel nearly recoiled, but allowed him to proceed. "Just stay out of his way. Can you promise me that?" Ford asked, concerned.

"Nope. Sorry. Definitely not. I'M the one who can communicate with my brother right now and if you're going to face off with that triangle monster, I want to be there." Mabel said, letting her anger slip through her previously light tone. Ford looked at her in surprise and Mabel realized that one, this probably wasn't how the alternate version of herself acted and two, that she just gave away the secret powers she had with the pendant that followed them from their dimension.

"Fine. Just... stay out of his way and... keep yourself armed." Ford said reluctantly, obviously finding there to be no other option. He handed her his crossbow. This was going to be fun.


	10. Taking out Bipper

Ford and Mabel scoured the woods, even going as far as to ask the Manotaurs and Gnomes for help. They, however, avoided the truly 'magical' part of the forest as Ford said the creatures dwelling there were "Extremely frustrating and not worth our time." Mabel followed along and, every once in a while, Ford would shoot her an odd glance when he thought she wasn't looking. Perhaps her other self was more... expressed. Dipper just kinda floated after them, seemingly fine with the situation all of a sudden. Finally, one gnome who seemed to recognize Mabel, Jeff, gave them a tip on the whereabouts of Bill-Dipper. In exchange, Mabel had to lie and say yes to marrying him, which was NEVER happening. They approached a cave, hearing a distinct banging noise and some muffled echoes of a voice.

"Come on." Ford said, motioning for Mabel to follow him into the cave. "Stay close to me. And have that crossbow out." Ford instructed. Mabel nodded, arming herself with the old crossbow. They went deeper and deeper, guided by Ford who had a flashlight. They finally found the one causing all the racket. Bipper was biting the walls of the cave, testing the teeth his body came with. Mabel was both disgusted as he was biting down on dusty, old rock and also concerned for his body. "Bill, freeze!" Ford shouted, shining the flashlight at his eyes.

"WELL, WELL, WELL. I WAS EXPECTING YOU SOONER, IQ." Bill remarked. "OH, AND SHOOTING STAR IS WITH YOU! HOW SWEET."

"Bill, give my brother his body back!" Mabel yelled, jumping on top of the possessed body. She punched and slapped at Bill's borrowed body until he finally fell to the floor.

"FINE. YOU WIN. BUT, I'M NOT JOKING AROUND WHEN I SAY YOUR LLAMA AND PENTAGRAM WILL SOON JOIN YOU!" Bill said, leaving Dipper's body. Dipper rushed inside and gasped as he sat up. His mouth felt like dust and fire and his face wasn't faring much better; with big bruises starting to form. Mabel hugged him briefly, but then released him.

"You could've helped, you know!" Mabel exclaimed, angry with her brother for not trying even a bit to get his body back.

"I knew you'd do this anyways, so I decided to spare myself even more pain." Dipper said defensively. Mabel frowned at this, still angry. However, because she knew her brother to be correct, she instead let out a frustrated sigh and helped him up.

"Alright, tell me." Ford said randomly.

"Pardon?" Mabel asked, unconcerned at the moment of her act.

"Tell me who you are. You obviously aren't Dipper and Mabel, so tell me." Ford demanded lightly. This was going to be awhile.


	11. Telling the Truth

"So, you're both from an alternate dimension?" Ford asked. Mabel and Dipper nodded, looking a bit fed up with the situation. "And, you were transported inside the bodies of the Dipper and Mabel of this dimension?" Ford asked, so very confused with the situation. They were back in his secret, or, rather, used to be secret, lab.

"Yes." Dipper said, deanpan. Ford just rubbed his temples. Question were running through his head like a flowing river. How? Why? When?

"You see, my brother made a deal with Bill and we got sent here for our end of the bargain. We've only been here for a few hours." Mabel explained calmly. Ford nodded, surprised at how well behaved the alternate Mabel was. Then again, she did beat up her brother's body without remorse, so maybe she wasn't too much better.

"Okay. So, what are you going to do about it?" Ford asked, intrigued to hear their plan.

"Well, Bill said we'd either have to destroy a journal with a three on it or stay here for ten years, unless we can somehow manage another deal with him." Mabel said, surprised when Ford really paid attention to the 'destroy a journal' part.

"A journal? Bill must mean the third of three journals I wrote. I have them all down here." Ford said, a bit annoyed but unsurprised at Bill's demand. Mabel's eyes went wide at this.

"You wrote the journals?!" Mabel asked, shocked.

"In this dimension, yes. Who wrote them in yours?" Ford answered, curious as to who could manage a feat such as his.

"We don't know yet, actually." Dipper said, uninterested as Mabel fangirled over meeting the author, even if it was in the wrong dimension. Just because she abused the journal's knowledge didn't mean she didn't want to find out who the author was. Ford watched as Mabel had a reaction similar to Dipper's when he first emerged from the portal. He smiled slightly, finding it rather funny that Mabel would react this way. "So, which are you going to pick?" Ford asked.

"Well, Bill mentioned bringing two people from our dimension over here, so I think, at least for tonight, we should wait it out." Mabel said. Dipper nodded, agreeing. If he was right, and Pacifica and Gideon were coming, then he would wait. Especially for Pacifica. Dipper shook his head. Augh! Why did he have to think of her that way?

"Then, it's decided. We'll stay here for the night at least and figure something out as soon as we find those two people out." Mabel said. It was going to be much more eventful come tomorrow.


	12. The Two Arrive

For most of the day, they were down chatting with Ford in his lab. They discussed the people in the other dimension and how they were never friendly or kind. Ford seemed surprised to hear this, although it was an easy fact to deduce beforehand. Dipper explained Mabel's pendant and how she was able to see and hear him when separated from his body. They also explained the roles and places of others in the alternate dimension. Such as the mayor being a very cunning master of disguise and mistrust and Gideon and Pacifica's behaviors in their version of reality. Finally, around nine p.m., they were allowed to go back upstairs. There, they found Stan mindlessly watching TV, so they just decided to go to bed. However, sleep illuded them as the thought of others from their dimension coming into this opposite one was, at the very least, intruiging. Dipper was laying on his alternate self's bed, pondering the possibilities at to who could be coming. He must've dozed off at some point, because he opened his eyes to find himself in the mindscape alongside Mabel. Mabel was looking around, confused. Had she been awake too? Dipper then noticed his clothes. He was dressed normally again! But, he slightly missed the comfortable clothes of his alternate self once being reminded of the annoyance of his regular outfit. Then, out of nowhere, a giant bolt of electricity crashed down directly in front of them, pushing Mabel back a bit and knocking Dipper to the ground. Dipper got up, surprised to find their Pacifica and Gideon, just as he had predicted, in the mindscape with them.

"W-what is this place?" Gideon Pines asked, jittery.

"I've been here before. I think it's called 'the mindscape'." Pacifica said, looking around. They finally noticed Dipper and Mabel Gleeful standing a bit a ways from them. "What are you two doing here?" Pacifica asked, confused.

"We're not fully sure, but I believe we were summoned here by Bill." Dipper said, getting annoyed over the questions he could see pass through their expressions.

"So... Why does this place look different? It looks like..." Pacifica paused to think. Then, she obviously understood the setting. "This is the attic!" Pacifica exclaimed.

"Yes, it is. Now, can we explain what's going on?" Dipper asked, deanpan. He didn't express many positive emotions.

"Okay, sure." Pacifica said, allowing Dipper and Mabel to explain. After they explained, Pacifica and Gideon froze there in shock. Of course, Pacifica was the first to break the silence by running around excitedly, unable to contain herself. Gideon, on the other hand, just fainted. Dipper rolled his eyes and turned away, feining disgust.

"Look, we should try to get out of here, okay?" Dipper proposed, annoyed as always. Pacifica nodded vigorously. They concentrated and, as light filtered into the room, Dipper's eyes shot open. It had been Pacifica and Gideon. Now, it was just to wait.


	13. A Way Back?

Sudden movement on the floor attracted Dipper's attention. There, between his and Mabel's beds, lay two bodies. One was easily recognizable as Pacifica while the other was an odd, dressy version of Gideon.

"Ugg... What... happened?" Pacifica asked, rising to her feet. She had on an expensive-looking shirt, large earrings and a long, flowing skirt. Dipper couldn't help but stare. She looked far better than how she dressed in their dimension.

"Welcome to the alternate dimension. Everything here is switched." Mabel said, deanpan. She looked like she was about to rip Pacifica's clothes directly from her body. She still had on a scruffy sweater and her hair was all messy. In fact, she looked as though she would go on a killing spree in an instant.

"Woah. So, here, am I, like, rich or something?" Pacifica asked, studying her clothes. She didn't seem to question why they were all fully dressed. Yes, Dipper and Mabel had fallen asleep like that, but Pacifica should have some sort of pajamas on and there was really nothing to say about Gideon. He had on a periwinkle tux, a Gleeful family special. So, apparently, Gideon was Gideon Gleeful in this dimension.

"What in the blazes..?" Gideon asked, his voice having a southern edge to it. Gideon slowly got up, momentarily disorientated by his massive, impossibly perfect hair. He stumbled back, receiving support from Pacifica.

"I guess we're both rich." Pacifica said with a smirk. Gideon just chuckled lightly, his face miserable. Just the way the Gleeful twins liked it. Dipper nodded, unsurprised by this. If they were poor in their dimension, than this opposite one obviously made them rich. The sound of steps caught their attention. Gideon practically flew under the alternate Dipper's bed and Pacifica followed, not minding that her perfectly expensive clothes got ruined. The door opened, and they were faced with Ford, of all people. Why he had left his little corner of the world, Dipper hadn't the slightest idea.

"Alright, I think I know a way to get you back to your dimension. It involves a portal I built." Ford said, smiling slightly. He seemed to something against the simple act of expressing positive emotions, even though the Gleeful twins had to pish through it everyday in their own dimension.

"Did you mention a way out?" Pacifica demanded, poking her head out from under the bed. This was going to take awhile.


	14. A Plan is Born

After about an hour of just explaining things, including this alternate dimension and how Gideon and Pacifica came into it. It was long and hard, but, finally, Ford snuck them into his lab. He was taking the news jokingly well. Although, his happiness faded when we touched upon the subject of the portal. He explained that it had created a rift capable of colliding two dimensions, opening a doorway between the two and allowing one dimension to bleed into another. It was complicated to understand, at least for Pacifica who had to hold her head after it was explained. She always got attention, although she never desired it. She was sincere, funny and just a great person to be around. A perfect role model for younger children. But, taking into account that this was a dimension where everyone was backwards, the Pacifica Northwest of this dimension was probably a rude, stuck-up... well, for lack of a better word, bitch. Dipper sighed in relief upon hearing this. At least their Pacifica was the better one. Dipper would only like the Pacifica of this dimension for her money, most likely. He shook his head, trying to pay attention to what Ford was saying.

"...we can possibly open a door straight to your dimension and get you all home. Of course, we'd need to get you out of those bodies so THIS dimension would have a Dipper, Mabel, Gideon and Pacifica, but that can be thought through another day." Ford finished.

"What did you say?" Dipper asked, feeling guilty as soon as the four of them turned and looked at him, confused. He hadn't been paying attention, but what were they going to do to change it? Ford sighed.

"If we get coordinates, we could open the portal to your dimension." Ford said, irritated. This Dipper was really starting to get on his nerves. Dipper absentmindedly nodded, not really understanding all that sciencey stuff.

"Alright, then. We have work to do." Mabel declared. And so their efforts began.

* * *

 **Hello guys! Sirhorsealot here! So, I've been meaning to talk to you guys about this story. I planned from the get-go to have each chapter be very short. It makes it easier for me to be able to post new chapters, even if I don't have the time or will to. Another thing I want to mention, I have a pretty firm idea on how the alternate versions of the characters should act. Sometimes, they act a bit like their counterparts in what they say or their gestures, but they act basically the opposite of the characters I believe we all know and love. Also, I finally had this story live up to it's teen rating! Whoo!**

 **So, you guys can review what you think so far if you'd like. I'd very much appreciate it, although I'm not trying to pressure you. Just enjoy this story!**


	15. Progress Starts

It was their first day of re-assembling the portal, and it certainly wasn't easy. But, with the combined mental efforts of Pacifica, Mabel and Ford, they were already plotting the coordinates and Gideon and Dipper were tasked with putting everything back into place. Ford often went to help them, pausing for a few minutes to plot with the girls. Dipper could tell just by their expressions that they were actually getting along, and well at that. Dipper frowned, holding a medium-sized, box-shaped chrono-engine. The three were chatting away and, despite himself, Dipper got incredibly jealous. He was, deep down, actually very caring towards his sister. He hid it almost flawlessly, however, with his rough attempts to control her and his constant efforts to push Mabel away. He must have been noticed, as Ford looked up for a moment and caught his eye. He said a few more things, then got up to help Gideon. Dipper sighed, trudging along with his strenuous work. He may be popular, but he definitely wasn't a jock or anything of the sort. This kind of physical activity just strained and annoyed him.

"Pick up the pace! This portal isn't going to build itself!" Ford prompted, stern. That was one thing he had in common with this dimension's variant of his brother. You know, in an underground base, you'd expect there to be a sense of timelessness, yet, I just KNEW when it was starting to get dark. We, of course, decided that was enough work for today and progress came to a slow halt as we cleaned everything up. Gideon and Pacifica were forced to live in the lab with Ford, as, apparently, this dimension's Gideon was in jail and Pacifica would probably be questioned. Dipper and Mabel, however, still went to bed in the remarkably cozy attic. Dipper lay awake, going over the events of the past few days. How they'd been living their normal lives less than a week ago. With this thought in mind, Dipper drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	16. A Time for Peace

The next few days, it was the same routine. Get up, do stuff about the portal, occasionally help with the Mystery Shack attraction, go to bed. However, a full week after progress began, Ford decided they deserved a break. Gideon and Pacifica, with no where else to go, insisted on continuing. Dipper and Mabel, however, left as soon as they could, bolting up the stairs and growing impatient in the short elevator ride. They paid little mind to the boring tourists and headed straight to the woods. They actually quite enjoyed nature and often spent a lot of time just wandering about aimlessly. It wasn't their favorite hobby, but it beat waiting in a stuffy, stinky tent for a new batch of customers to arrive. Dipper almost immediately split from Mabel, heading to his favorite location. He went into the old, abandoned railway cave, using a handy flashlight he tended to keep with himself just in case. For this town, anything was possible. He followed the rails, unconcerned by the cobwebs and bugs lurking about. They were nowhere near as scary or dangerous as real monsters. Mabel tended to be a bit skiddish with situations such as these, often turning back if alone. Dipper, on the other hand, was fine with this kind of stuff. After all, he'd been living here for all his life. Finally, after reaching the dead end boards, Dipper slipped under, just barely making it out to the other side. He was on a raised section of railway with twin blocked-off caves on either side. Trains were relics by today's standards, so there was no need for a risky railroad like this to be used anymore. Dipper sat down, settling with his feet over the edge. The town he found so similar, yet so different, was spread before him. A brisk wind picked up, causing Dipper to close his eyes momentarily. As he opened his eyes, he really began to remember why this was his favorite spot in all of Gravity Falls. The sun hit the bustling town below and sent it aglow. The light reflected off windows and mirrors, causing some places to shine brighter than others. He smiled. It was a small, peaceful smile, but it was nonetheless a priceless expression to get genuinely from Dipper Gleeful. His smile faded as he noticed his sister rising to join him. She didn't say a word. She just levatated herself next to him and watched the view. Mabel couldn't help but smile, glancing briefly at Dipper to see he was smiling again. Finally, a time of peace.


	17. One Done, One to Go

The following week was a lackluster change from the day they had off. But, after all their efforts, they finally got the portal on and functional. Ford was a bit shaken, although the alternates didn't seem to know why. Gideon even tried to ask him, but Ford said it was better left alone. Gideon wouldn't get over the fact that Ford had denied him of an explanation but, for all he knew, it could be some sort of traumatizing event that was touchy. Gideon knew that was the case with a lot of people. Gideon, now about three days later, was waiting intently for Dipper to return with the juice he'd requested. In the meantime, he listened in to the conversation Ford and the girls were having. Mabel certainly was smarter than she seemed; smarter than her brother, it so happened. She was proposing complicated theories and formulas, most of which Gideon didnt even recognize. Gideon just didn't know how the Gleeful twins did it. They managed to stay in business while living their own lives respectfully. Gideon just couldn't wrap his head around it. Whenever he saw them, it was during a show or while they were preparing for a show. They hardly seemed to have time to spare, considering that they were constantly busy. That's why, Gideon believed, he liked Mabel. Sure, apparently the Gideon here was meant to be obsessed over Mabel, but that didn't mean Gideon Pines couldn't like Mabel Gleeful even a little. Finally, the elevator doors opened. Out stepped Dipper, dapper even in Gideon's usual garb. He plopped the juice box prominently and mouthed 'Never again' while shaking his head. Why, Gideon hadn't the slightest clue. Sure, he'd heard of the alternate Stan, but he'd never imagined him to be strict and commanding enough to make even Dipper Gleeful give up. It was almost praiseworthy. Gideon took the straw out of it's clear packaging and poked the pointy edge through the breakable circle on the top, sipping on the juice. The crisp apple juice helped him to think, his mind sorting through multiple things at once. He was great at multitasking, albeit a bit distracted from time to time. Not to mention his overactive fear and anxiety. Gideon was pretty sure he had a mental anxiety issue, despite never really suffering from it or having any anxiety attacks.

"Gideon, could you help us?" Pacifica called. Gideon nodded, quickly finishing his juice. It was time to get back to work.


	18. Change, Sudden and Coming

It took awhile before they started calculating the coordinates of their own dimension, and that was hard enough. Pacifica was good at math, sure, but she didn't know this! That was more than could be said for either Dipper or Gideon, though. Mabel bested her most of the time, but even Mabel couldn't understand half of what Stanford and Pacifica were talking about. Stanford, or Ford as he liked to be called, was incredibly impressed with Pacifica, making Mabel writh in bitterness. Sure, she seemed sweet most of the time, but Pacifica knew she still hated being bested. Especially by Pacifica Pines, the crazy, nobody girl. Pacifica shook her head. 'Why am I thinking this way all of a sudden?' She asked herself. She began to question Ford on how the Pacifica of this dimension acted. He didn't really know, but he assumed her to be a spoiled brat who hated losing and hated the Pines twins even more. Pacifica immediately realized that, perhaps, she was better off staying here in this realm. It seemed awfully mean to leave Ford behind with a spoiled brat. Prehaps things would change, though. One day, Pacifica caught Mabel messing around. Mabel NEVER messed around. Mabel Gleeful was focused and crafty, yet Pacifica soon realized Mabel was talking about things more advanced than what she brought up. Finally, after a month, they had the coordinates. They had to translate them into the portal, however, along with multiple safety precautions. Pacifica began to fear the disappointment of Ford when Mabel finally bested her. She would pass up food that smelled weird, sure, but Mabel got results. Sstrangely, she found Dipper becoming more shy and constantly shaken and Gideon was definitely becoming starting to throw his weight around a bit. His accent had even gotten worse, which Pacifica thought to be impossible. No, something was definitely wrong. Mabel Gleeful herself began creating ingenious formulas, much to Pacifica's dismay and made it part of her daily schedule to solve problems like a maniac. If they didn't hurry, Mabel would best Pacifica. They would overwrite their own counterparts.


End file.
